


Warmth in a Cold Room

by Bookworm1063



Series: CO Countdown 2020 [21]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm1063/pseuds/Bookworm1063
Summary: Simon and Baz come to a compromise on keeping the window open in their room.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: CO Countdown 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026988
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	Warmth in a Cold Room

**Baz**

Snow’s left the window open in our room again.

I suppose technically it’s _his_ room, but I practically live here, too. Bunce is going to start charging me rent if I’m not careful.

It’s freezing in here. I cross the room to the window and close it.

Across the hall, the bathroom door opens. Simon enters the room, wearing trackie bottoms and no shirt. Even now, it’s a struggle not to blush.

He sees me standing next to the window, my hand still on the sill, and frowns. “Really?”

“It’s colder than a numpty den in here, Snow,” I say. “You’ll run yourself and Bunce out of house and home with the heating bills you’re racking up.”

Snow pouts and shuffles across the room to the window. “I like it open, though.”

I sigh and move my hand from the ledge. I guess it technically _is_ his room. He can do what he likes with the window.

“Alright then,” I say. “I’ll be in the other room.”

Simon glances over at me, distracted. “What? Why?”

“I’m not sleeping in here, I’ll freeze,” I say. Simon shoves the window back up and takes my hand. He’s pouting, and I’m looking anywhere but at his face. If I look him in the eye, I’ll cave, and he knows it.

“Please?” he asks.

This boy is going to be the death of me.

“Come on, Snow.” I tug on his arm, and he follows me over to the bed. I curl up as far from the window as I can get, shivering.

Simon scoots over to me and puts his head down on the pillow next to mine. “You’re still cold.”

In response, I put my fingers on his chest. He yelps.

“Fuck! Your hands are freezing.” He pulls my hands away and throws his arm around me, pulling me closer to him. “There. Better?”

He gives off so much body heat, it’s like lying in an oven. I don’t mind.

Snow falls asleep before I do. I lie awake for a little while, listening to him breathe. Then I fall asleep in his arms.

I’ve never been warmer in my life.


End file.
